Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Original Soundtrack
OoT3D Soundtrack Should we have a section for the soundtrack that was given out to the people who registered OoT3D? – Jäzz '' 12:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, we should mention it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 12:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) A brief paragraph with another track listing should do it (the 3D one has less tracks and in a different order for some reason). I have the CD and can do it when I go back online, in about an hour or so unless someone else takes it upon themself to do it before then. Oni Link 20:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Someone else, hurry! --AuronKaizer ' 21:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Name "The only thing different about the page and the picture is "soundtrack" is two words in the picture." To quote myself: "please look at the picture again and read it carefully - or is that picture faked or anything?". On the picture here it is clearly just "The Legend of Zelda break Original Sound Track". There is no "Ocarina of Time" in it. And of course, and as you have seen, it is "Sound Track", not "Soundtrack". BTW/Furthermore: * What's the ' in "3DS 'remake of Ocarina of Time" supposed to mean, which was removed, but reverted by you? Even if it should have been "3DS' remake of Ocarina of Time" (correct genitive), it seems to not make any sense. * Why should the headline "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Official Soundtrack" be in italics? Headlines in bold or italic are not common as it usually, especially in the table of contents, doesn't look. -Quark3021 (talk) 19:28, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, it does say "sound track" in two words, not one, which is something that should be fixed. It also just says "The Legend of Zelda" which is obvious, but it's also obvious that it's from ''Ocarina of Time as shown by the artwork. Which is artwork from Ocarina of Time. The ' in "3DS 'remake..." is clearly a typo. And the way we set up the pages when Ocarina of Time 3D came out was 3DS remake of ''Ocarina of Time'' meaning it is to be "3DS remake of Ocarina of Time". You can see in the syntax for the header ( The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Official Soundtrack ) that there is no mark-up for it to be bold ('''Bold Text = Bold Text), the headers default as bold, which can be changed by CSS but isn't. The header is italic because it is an album name. Not only that, but if it weren't an album name, the name of the game would be in italics, you can see it in action on Link's page under the "Appearances" header. It's common practice on this wiki for headers that include the game name to be in italics. As game names go in italics. The same goes for album names. – Jazzi (talk) 19:55, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::So it's like: "The '''''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Original Soundtrack's name is The Legend of Zelda: Original Sound Track. Shouldn't the name of the OST be mentioned once (at least)? -Quark3021 (talk) 20:20, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::I created a forum focused on the discussion of the titles, it would be best to direct any additional comics to the forum. – Jazzi (talk) 20:24, June 8, 2013 (UTC)